


By Lion and By Light

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Compare and Contrast, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Elemental Magic, F/F, Feminist Themes, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Magic, One Shot, Power Dynamics, Rare Pairings, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot, Strength, Teambuilding, Training, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “You have to focus, otherwise any pretty tricks of yours will be all paint and no ink.”
Relationships: Mereoleona Vermillion/Sol Marron, Sol Marron & Charlotte Roselei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	By Lion and By Light

"You know, for a while I thought you Blue Rose Knights were a bunch of sticks in the mud," Mereoleona said, her voice deep and snide. "All pomp and no guts. But you, you're different. "

Sol rolled her eyes, her hands together as she tried to concentrate on perfecting her Earth Magic. It wasn't every day she would meet with any of the other Magic Knight Captains, especially Mereoleona, but it was necessary. "Yeah, well, I'm more used to their kind of fighting style, and I would refrain from insulting Captain Char if I were you."

Mereoleona scoffed, crossing her arms, as she stood right behind Sol. "You must use physical strength as well as mental strength. From what I've seen, you're too sloppy and brash when you're fighting."

Sol grit her teeth, turning her head to the Crimson Lion Kings Captain. "Oh, says you! I can't always have a plan in my head, you know! If you must know, I try to unpredictable, to scare off the enemy."

Mereoleona chuckled, a rich and low sound that made Sol freeze in her stance, to turn her head back on the forming bundle of earth slowly rising in front of her. "Be that as it may, it's still rather foolish. You're caught off guard too easily, so you have to focus, otherwise any pretty tricks of yours will be all paint and no ink. You have to show your opponent who's boss, and to _never ever_ let them forget it."

In spite of herself, Sol took a deep breath, her eyes narrowed, and she focused her Earth magic in front of her, the dry dirt rising and rising, almost as tall as the Blue Rose Knight. Her magic surrounded her, and Sol felt like she was floating, like a cake rising in an oven.

"Wow!" Sol said aloud, as the pillar of earth towered above her and Mereoleona, spikes and spires jutted out from side to side. It was intense, formidable, admirable, and it showed what Sol deeply held in her magic.

"Wow, it worked, it really worked!"

Mereoleona smirked and put a hand on Sol's shoulder. "You see, I knew you had it in you. Like I said, you're different from the other Blue Roses."

Sol nodded excitedly, all animosity and frustration she held toward the Captain gone. "Well, when you're right, you're right, Captain. Wait until Char sees this!"


End file.
